Thanksgiving with the Aliens
by JLightstar
Summary: Homer finds himself alone at Thanksgiving. Panther knows how to cheer him up.


Title: Thanksgiving with the Aliens  
Author: JLightstar  
Fandom: Eyeshield 21  
Rating: K+  
Characters: Homer Fitzgerald,Patrick "Panther" Spencer,Jeremy Watt, & Leonard Apollo  
Disclaimer: All characters are properties of Riichirō Inagaki & Yūsuke Murata and other shareholders. I have no claim to the characters nor have used this fiction to profit.  
Notes: Some details regarding Apollo and Homer family life are made up. I have no idea what their background is since it has not been touched on in the manga or anime. I wrote this since it's Thanksgiving here in the states and as a mini challenge for myself.

Laughter, family, and being together even when you're miles away was the feeling that Thanksgiving brings. One day out of the year before the Christmas madness begins can you feel like a family.

However, that wasn't meant to be at the Fitzgerald's residence...

The news was broken to Homer by fax. Having parents who are important in the private sector of the business world could set you up for a world of disappointment. His mother was in Thailand, overseeing a takeover of a large computer manufacturing plant. His father was in England meeting with a very respected distributor of imports to the states. Both parents sent their wishes in lieu of paper and ink.

Not that it mattered to him but it hurt like hell...

Homer wanted his family at the dinner table on this day. Brimming to the bone with stories about Japan, Homer felt that this would be the reason his parents would come home just once. Even a little misadventures in the land of the rising sun couldn't bring him his biggest wish.

Homer threw some clothes on after seeing a t.v. dinner of turkey and gravy in the freezer. No man should spend the holidays nuking a cheap meal, What made the dinner important was the feeling you were alive and around people you cared about.

Walking down city blocks was a piece of cake for Homer since the buses were not operating today. Most storefronts were closed in observance and the city seem deserted. However, every house Homer passed was overflowing with holiday cheer. Homer could even hear the Tampa Bay/Dallas game on every television set.

Finally, in the same shopping center next to a well known supermarket, a sports pub was hosting a " Turkey Bowl blowout" where for $6.99, a turkey breast sandwich and two sides were promised. Homer decided it was better than nothing. He crossed the street and made a beeline to the doors of the establishment. He was about to open the door when a voice startled him.

" Homer? What are you doin' here, man?"

Homer turned around as he saw Panther who had come out of the grocery store with plastic bags in his hands.

" Panther! What a surprise to see ya, buddy!" Homer said as he patted Panther on the shoulder. " I was just about to go in and have the special."

Panther looked over at the advertisement and shook his head. " I thought you were going to spend Thanksgiving with your parents?"

Homer shrugged, " Nah, my parents couldn't make it back in time."

Panther nodded, " Listen, why don't you come over to my house for Thanksgiving and have turkey with Grandma and me?"

Homer made a sour face. " Are you sure she can make turkey?"

Panther laughed. " Of course! Her turkey is world famous compared to her oatmeal. In fact, she doing two this year!"

" Two?" Homer asked. " Why would she need to make two?"

" Didn't Watt tell you? Grandma decided at the last minute that in celebration of our game with the Devil Bats, she wanted to host a " Thanksgiving with the Aliens"! " Panther replied.

Homer thought it over for a moment. A real dinner sound better than a piece of shoe leather on two pieces of toast.

" Sure! Why not!" Homer said.

" Great!" Panther said as he handed a bag to Homer " Can you carry this?"

" Ok." Homer said as he took it. " Did you buy out the whole store?"

" Nah, I was returning a few things. Grandma likes everything fresh. She was angry with the seafood department." Panther said.

" Why would she be angry with the seafood department?" Homer asked.

" She uses fresh oysters for her dressing and when she opened the can. You could hear her down the block complaining. Her exact words were " Panther! Tell that idiot at the seafood counter that if I get another can of day old oysters from him, I'm going to come down there and take his sorry butt to church. This old girl isn't too old to take a grown man and put him over her knee!"

Homer chuckled at the lively spunk Panther's grandma still had in her. He knew she wasn't messing around as he knew the entire team have once in their life been in that same position.

" Let's go home..." Panther said.

The two boys were walking out of the parking lot when they passed a familiar figure.

" Hello boys..."

Panther and Homer looked over to see Coach Apollo closing the trunk of his car.

" Happy Thanksgiving, Coach..." Panther said his smile.

Apollo managed a smile that was lacking sincere charm. " Happy Thanksgiving... Patrick. So where are you boys heading off to on this day."

" Panther's grandma is hosting a Thanksgiving dinner for the team. You should come and join us, coach." Homer said.

" I think I was pass. My ex-wife and my daughter are in town and It's the only time of the year I get to see them." Apollo said.

" Well then, I hope your family have a wonderful Thanksgiving." Panther said.

" ... And i wish the same for yours..." Apollo said as he got into the car and drive away.

Homer looked at Panther. " Are you aware that he hasn't given up of his hatred for you?"

Panther sighed. " Yes but if I can show him that I'm not like what he imagines me to be, then I have a chance of getting through to him. I can't erase what happened to him but I can show him that he can trust me."

" You shouldn't have to do that Panther! Jerks like him exist because no one takes a stand! You should have went to the school board after we returned. The whole team would have backed you." Homer said.

" You guys stood up for me in Japan. He knows what power we possess. I just think he's trying to adjust. It takes time to adapt to something new. I think we should give him another chance for now." Panther said.

Panther was right. Since Japan, Apollo's attitude towards Panther was different than before. In fact, Panther had started making the lineup for the Aliens' games as a substitute. It was a start.

" Let's hurry home before these groceries go bad!" Panther said as he started to sprint down the street.

" No fair! Cheater!" Homer said as he chased after his teammate.

Panther had been right about his Grandma's cooking. The table was filled to the brim of side dishes, pies, and freshly baked rolls. The two turkeys were in the oven. One was with a traditional seasoning while the other one had a bit of a Cajun kick to it. Homer and Panther were sitting down in the living room with the game on the tv.

" You boys makes yourselves at home. Don't forget you're on dish washing duty today." Panther's

grandma said.

" We know, grandma..." Panther said.

The doorbell rang. Panther went to the front door and answered it.

" Hey guys! What's going on?"

Homer stood up and walked over to the doorway where the Aliens' were standing outside."

" I figured in the spirit of things we do a quick game of football before dinner..." Watt said as he held a football.

" Sounds fun. What do you think, Homer?" Panther said.

Homer looked at his teammates. Maybe he wasn't alone on thanksgiving, his family was right here all this time.

" Sure... Losing team does the dishes."

End


End file.
